Uzumaki Heirloom
by Shay01088
Summary: Naruto has always been in the dark about his lineage, but with this power, he will soon find out who he really his... Powerful but not Godlike Naruto, Maybe NaruHina, Brotherly Love NaruSasu in later chapters. No other pairings decided.


12 year old Naruto Uzumaki ran through the forest grinning like an idiot. He had finally gotten a chance to past the exam and become a genin! He was ecstatic! He ran as far away as possible until finally he found an area deep wining the forest. He sat down an opened the scroll.

Fire Storm, S-class

'Lame'

Shadow clone technique.

'Another stupid clone technique' Naruto thought, clearly upset, reading it in his head.

'Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own.

Unlike other clone techniques, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person.'

"Sounds easy, yet hard!"

(Went the same way as canon)

"Congratulations Naruto you pass the Genin exams~" says the fallen chunin leaf shinobi. He finally fainted and Naruto panicked.

"Hey..Iruka-sensei..Iruka? Wake up" He let a tear slide down his whiskered face.

Unbeknownst to the blonde a man in a black coat was headed his way. Quietly, was how the man was moving, making no sound. But everyone knows of not to underestimate blondes.

"Who's there?" Said Naruto, he stood up slightly and glanced around with a bleeding Iruka in his arms. A chuckle echoed through the quiet forest.

"It is I, Ryuusuke young master" A man stood at 6 feet said he got on one knee and bowed his head. Naruto was confused. The man wasn't surprised however. 'Of course..These damn Konoha people have yet to tell the boy of his heritage'.

"I have not come to hurt you or you so called sensei young master, But time is short. I must return, but first I leave you with the Uzumaki heir, Parting gift" In a blink of an eye the mans right palm was on Naruto's right eye.

"I deeply apologize" His hand turned a bright red color and that's when it hit Naruto like a thousand needles. His right eye hurt like hell! Naruto howled in pain, he backed away and covered his eye, he rolled on the ground screaming. Naruto frantically searched around for the man but he was gone. Something wet and sticky Was on his hand, he brung his shaky hand down to examine and found something shocking. He was bleeding in his eye.

"What did you do to me!" Naruto's scream echoed in the forest. He couldn't breathe right now, his breathing supply suddenly got tighter and contracted. He began to slowly walk back out of the forest completely forgetting about Iruka but before he could make it..He blacked out hearing the rustle of leaves and a faint figure.

.

.

.

"So how long has the boy been out?"

"12 hours Hokage-sama, he only twitches with the slightest of movements but that is it"

He could hear them, The nurse and the Old man. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge so he opted for just speaking.

"Ji-chan~" His voice was hoarse and he felt as though he couldn't speak, he needed water.

"Naruto! Are you okay? Can you hear me Naruto?" The old man said, Naruto just nodded his head and tried to sit up but was pushed back down. "No, you need to rest. Then I want you to tell me, what happen to your right eye?" Naruto's eyes widen before he put his bandaged hand on his face but all he felt was bandages after bandages. He wanted cry so bad because he thought it was all one big dream, Iruka getting hurt—

"I-I-Iru-ka?"

"Ahh, yes drink this , and Iruka, he's fine my dear boy. He's still asleep from the injuries he received but he's to wake up soon," Hiruzen said, as Naruto gulped down the water his face turned serious "It seems like your wide awake now so why don't you tell me of this occurrence?"

Naruto's hands began to shake with fear and he began to speak—

"I don't remember to well but I remember Mizuki-Sensei telling me about the scroll and passing the Genin exam..Then I remember killing him so well... And that's a clear memory Ji-chan...I feel scared," Naruto said as he wiped away his teary eyes, "I can faintly remember a man, he was about 6 feet tall and he was wearing a black cloak but I could see his red long hair sticking out. He began to say something but I can't remember. Then he put his hand over my right eye and it began to glow a bright red. After that he left and my eye started to bleed, it throbbed so I tried to escape the forest completely forgetting about Iruka-sensei before I blacked out" He spoke, the Hokage had an impassive expression before he talked. 'Red hair? Could he be...—no it's impossible' He thought.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I'll be sure to watch out for this red haired fellow, but now I want you to rest then maybe by tomorrow the hospital will let you out." Naruto just nodded his head while looking outside the window and Hiruzen stood up and walked out closing the door behind him.

**Outside***

"Do not mention a word to Naruto about his right eye, it would only be adding fuel to the fire" The Hokage said looking at the doctor dead in his eyes with a serious look while waving his hand, three ANBU showed with two blocking the door and one went inside unnoticed. The doctor gulped and nodded his head.

"Yes Hokage-sama, Have a nice day" He bowed but the Hokage was gone and the tension loosened up.

"Man I swear this job is troublesome, I should've taken the offer at the ramen stand"

It's only 9:00 am and Naruto's been up since 4:00 am looking outside his window.

'Knock knock'

"Yes, come in" Said his croaky voice.

"Naruto-kun, Are you ready to go? You have to go to the academy if you want to be put into teams" Said the Hokage as he walked in carrying his trademark clothing. He handed it to Naruto before walking out so he can change.

"Come in Ji-chan!"

Naruto stood with his orange pants and black shirt, with his orange, blue and white jacket. He sat on the bed trying to put on his shinobi sandals.

"Ahh, I forgot to ask Naruto, how long have you been up?" The old man asked. "Since 4am, Ji-chan" Naruto replied not once looking up at Hiruzen. The Hokage frowned and quickly hid his dissatisfaction with a smile as Naruto looked up at him.

"Shall we Naruto?" Naruto looked up at the man and nodded his head.

"You better believe it old man!" He grinned.

The academy was just a block away when he spotted Iruka, he smiled brightly and ran into the chunin's arms.

"Iruka-sensei! Your out too?!" Questioned the blonde. Iruka smiled and looked Down, "Hai, Nar—what happened—" Iruka was cut off by a stern look from the Hokage, clearly telling him he will tell him later.

"—Was that I only fainted from exhaustion and the hole on back took a day to close up. I woke up around 5 or 6 they let me out around 7." He continued as the blonde looked up at him. He had bandages wrapped around his right eye and his left eye was completely fine.

"Why don't you go inside and get ready for team placements? I think you'll be excited." Iruka said as the boy nodded and walked/or ran inside. Iruka turned to face the Hokage, with a serious expression.

"Now, Hokage-sama, What happened?"

"I can't go into the full details, but it's an S-class secret not to be whispered about Iruka and I know you and Naruto-kun share a brotherly bond so I'll tell you," The aged man began to explain everything happening with Naruto, "And that's it, the boy has yet to know of his eye so do not speak of it until then." Iruka nodded his head in understanding and walked back inside, but not before bowing. "Hai, Hokage-sama"

Naruto stood outside the door with a hand on the knob still, he didn't want to see everybody. He didn't know what they'd say about it eye, but then again he really didn't care so he turned the knob and everyone inside went quiet as they seen the blonde all bandaged up.

"**NARUTO-BAKA**! This is for only ninja who passed the exams **BAKA**!"

'Oh man, I forgot she was here cause she passed and to see her precious Saskue-kun, I don't know why her parents signed such an unworthy daughter to be a ninja' He inwardly sighed, he didn't feel like dealing with anyone's shit today and he had a massive headache so he quietly walked into class looking straight at the empty seat all the way in the back.

"I was talking to you **IDIOT**! Answer me!" The pink haired banshee continuously yelled. He wanted to rip his hair out but he opted not to do so.

"Please Sakura, Shut up for once. Kami-sama, your yelling is so annoying" He whispered, but half the class heard him and some eyes went wide and others were like gaping fishes.

"Dobe, what happened to your face? Got into a fight and couldn't handle it? Someone must've bashed your face in and what are you doing here you failed stupid" The boy with the biggest ego said, Aka, Sasuke Uchiha. Most of the class laughed while others where trying to figure out why he had bandages on his face.

"None of your goddamn business so don't ask stupid questions" Naruto said, he didn't want to talk about his eye right now. Sasuke glared at him and stood up, "What'd you say dobe?"

"You heard me." Naruto said as he walked up the steps toward the seats. Before Sasuke could say something, Iruka had walked in and announced,

"Alright, Time for team placements."


End file.
